Gandalf
Gandalf, also known as Gandalf the Grey, and alternatively known as Gandalf the White, is a character in The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. He is portrayed solely by Ian McKellen, and appears in all six Middle-earth Films Gandalf is based on the character of the same name from Tolkien Mythology and loosely has a couple of aspects of Prince Imrahil from The Return of the King. History At some point, Gandalf meets Thráin before the Battle of Moria and pressures him to take back the Mountain from Smaug and reclaim the Arkenstone. However, Thráin refuses, and instead entrusts his father's map and key to Gandalf for safe keeping. Eventually, Gandalf overhears news of Thráin's disappears him and believes him for dead (The Desolation of Smaug). Gandalf develops a strong friendship with the Old Took, the grandfather of Bilbo Baggins. He was known to have set off fireworks on Mid-summer's eve and Gandalf became well acquainted with Bilbo's mother and father, and Bilbo himself. (An Unexpected Journey, Desolation of Smaug) During an unknown amount of time, Gandalf travels to Bree intending to find Thorin there. However, on the way there, he comes across servants of Sauron who mistook him from a vagabond. A fight breaks out and Gandalf fights off the unsavory characters while also taking one of the messages that the messengers carry. He later meets Thorin at Bree and literally saves his skin before the dwarf king is assassinated. When the wizard introduces who he is, Thorin claims that he knows who Gandalf is. The latter of the two asks why the former is in Bree, to which the dwarf prince claims he is looking for his father. Gandalf suddenly falters, with Thorin realizing that Gandalf is "like the others' and think that Thráin is dead. He retells his tale of how he tried searching for his father until the last body and found no sign of him. After Thorin tells his tale the wizard curiously asks what happened to the Ring that Thrór once wore. The dwarf king recounts that his grandfather gave it to his father before they went into battle. Getting onto other business, Thorin states that Thráin came to Gandalf before the battle and inquires what Thráin and Gandalf had discussed. Gandalf claims that it is not a coincidence and claims that he fought men who mistook him for a vagabond, to which Thorin sarcastically remarks the messengers probably regretted that. Gandalf shows the dwarf king the message and states that it is a promise of payment for Thorin's head. The King in horror decides that it’s time to act now as Gandalf suggests. Thorin reminds the wizard that they will only answer to the king and whoever wields the Arkenstone. As they watch the Squint and Bill Ferny, Sr. leave Bree, Gandalf claims that he will help Thorin reclaim Erebor and the Arkenstone. When the dwarf king states how he will help them and points out that the Arkenstone is guarded by a fire breathing dragon and buried beneath the gold, Gandalf states that they will need a burglar. (The Desolation of Smaug) Gandalf then plots to have the company to make sure Smaug is destroyed before the dragon can ally himself with Sauron and also plans to have Bilbo in the company to give the wizard courage while secretly afraid, but also decides that Bilbo will be a calming influence on Thorin. However, things take an unexpected turn when Thorin begins to remain skeptical of Gandalf's decisions for allowing a hobbit burglar into their company, but nevertheless accepts to meet Bilbo. }} }} On Bilbo's 111th birthday, Gandalf comes through Eastfarthing Wood, where he and Frodo both embrace one another. When he inquires about Bilbo, Frodo mentions his uncle's strange behavior. Gandalf thinks quietly to himself, knowing the Ring has something to do with it. When the Wizard doesn't say anything, Frodo tells him to keep his secrets to himself. As they pass by a couple of Hobbit children, begging for fireworks, Gandalf sets them off, as the children cheer. Before he leaves, Frodo tells Gandalf he's glad to see him again. The wizard replies he is glad to be back and watches Frodo run off. Rolling up on Bag End, Gandalf approaches the hobbit hole, and knocks on Bilbo's door. However, Bilbo tries to rebuff him, before Gandalf asks if he has time for very old friends. After remembering his journey, Bilbo goes and greets Gandalf, both friends embrace one another. Invited inside, Gandalf requests for just tea to Bilbo. When the hobbit is preparing for provisions, Gandalf spots the map he gave Thorin sixty years ago. While Gandalf and Bilbo catch up, there is abruptly a knock at the door. Bilbo tells his worries to his old friend, wanting nothing more but to rest and live out the rest of his days to finish his book. Before the party, the two friends sit on the hill watching its preparations while smoking. Later that evening, Gandalf sets off fireworks for the children and dances with some of the hobbits. He later catches Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took after they stole one of his firecrackers and sends them to the dishes. Along with the guests at the party, Gandalf witnesses Bilbo disappear. Though most remain oblivious, Gandalf realizes he used the ring and beats Bilbo to Bag End. After yelling at each other, the two come to peace, Bilbo leaves the Ring as they both give each other farewell. As Gandalf goes to pick up the mysterious ring, he sees the eye of Sauron flash before him. He waits for Frodo to return. Going to look for information about the ring, he tells Frodo to keep it in a safe and secret place. Travelling for weeks, Gandalf seeks his answers in Isildur's notes while visiting Minas Tirith. He learns that the Ring Bilbo found is the One Ring forged by Sauron. Gandalf returns to the Shire, informing Frodo of his magic Ring as the one Sauron has been looking for with many centuries. Gandalf tells Frodo to meet him at Bree, while he seeks counsel from the wisest of the Istari and leave the name of Baggins behind him, and to travel only by night. However, he suddenly hears a rustle in the bushes from below and catches Samwise Gamgee has been eavesdropping on them. As Sam begs not to be turned into anything unnatural, Gandalf instead decides for the hobbits to travel together. Before he leaves, he warns Frodo not to ever put the Ring on. Before heading to Isengard, Gandalf has Aragorn wait for the hobbit Frodo and his companions if anything happens. After a long travel, Gandalf goes to Saruman and mentions that the Ring has been in Bilbo's possession for sixty years. However, he is horrified to learn that his old friend has turned his loyalty to Sauron. Saruman attempts to convince Gandalf to do the same, but the Grey wizard refuses. The two Wizards enter in a bloody duel, which ends in Gandalf being imprisoned in the tower of Orthanc. Starving and weak, Gandalf watches Saruman crossing orcs with Goblin-men, known as Uruk-Hai and forging weapons. However, he finds solace in a moth and tells it to look for Gwaihir. As he is being tortured by Saruman, the Eagle Gwaihir rescues Gandalf and takes him to Rivendell, where he learns Frodo has been wounded by the Witch-king of Angmar. He sometimes sits at Frodo's bedside, with Sam hardly ever leaving his best friend's side. However, Gandalf does tell Elrond that Saruman has betrayed them. On October 24, at ten o'clock, Gandalf greets Frodo, who asks why the wizard was not there to meet them. Gandalf apologizes for the delay and remembers his days as Saruman's prisoner. When the hobbit asks what is troubling Gandalf, the wizard says that he is fine. At that moment, Sam enters the room, happily reunited with Frodo. As Gandalf and Elrond watch Frodo, both agree that even though Frodo was healed, that wound will last on him for the rest of his life. Seeing the burden it has on Frodo, Gandalf says they can ask no more of him. However, Elrond says that they cannot fight both Isengard and Mordor and says that the Time of the Elves is over, as his people now leave Middle-earth. He asks Gandalf who he will turn to when they are gone, the dwarves who hide in their mountain. Gandalf has faith in that Men can take care of themselves. Elrond says men are week and recalls the days of the Last Alliance and tells Gandalf that it is because of Men that the Ring survived thanks to Isildur. Since the line of Gondor is broken, the Men are leaderless and divided. However, Gandalf has faith in Aragorn, saying that he is the one to unite him. However, Elrond doubts his foster son will ever go down that road. A few days later, Gandalf attends the Council of Elrond with Frodo, men from Gondor, elves from Mirkwood and dwarves from Erebor to decide the Fate of the Ring. When it is brought out, Gandalf speaks the dark language of Mordor. Elrond yells to Gandalf that tongue has never been spoken. However, the old wizard reasons that Black Speech of Mordor is at every corner of the West, as the Ring is altogether evil. As the ring affects everyone and they fight among themselves about who will take the Ring to Mordor, Gandalf enters the fight, saying that Sauron's power is growing and that none of them can escape it. After Frodo proclaims he will take the Ring to Mordor, Gandalf decides to accompany his friend, as long as Frodo bears the burden alone. The group is soon joined by Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir. After Frodo proclaims he will take the Ring to Mordor, Gandalf decides to accompany his friend, as long as Frodo bears the burden alone. The group is soon joined by Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir. Frodo's friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin also join, to Gandalf's amusement. Elrond proclaims the small band as the Fellowship of the Ring. A few days later, the company leaves Rivendell, with Gandalf leading the Fellowship. As they take the Ring south, Gandalf has the company set up camp. Gimli attempts to convince the wizard to take the mines of Moria, where Balin will give them a warm welcome. However, Gandalf tells Gimli he will only take that road if absolutely necessary. The fellowship encounters crebain from Dunland and hide from the spies of Isengard. Since the south is being watched, Gandalf is forced to take them through the Pass of Caradhras. However, Gandalf hears Saruman try to bring the mountain down and begins acting a counterspell. Though Saruman causes an avalanche, Gandalf and his friends are forced to take another path: the Gap of Rohan by Boromir and the mines of Moria by Gimli. However Gandalf fears to go through Moria, as the deadly Balrog the dwarves years ago had awoken. Instead, the wizard decides for it to be Frodo's decision, deciding to take the Mines, to Gandalf's horror. As they approach the mines, Gandalf warns Frodo about the growing power of the Ring. While at the hidden gate, Gandalf attempts to open the doors, but the walls of Moria remain closed to them. He spends a matter of hours into the night trying to get passed the doors, but Frodo guesses that it's a riddle. Gandalf realizes he must speak "friend" in Elvish, which opens the door. However, the company is forced to go through the Mines of Moria, which takes at least a four day journey to get to the other side. During the journey, Gandalf shows the company that the beauty of Moria was for the mithril and not jewels. He also recounts that Thorin gave Bilbo a shirt of Mithril and that it was worth more than the valley of t However, Gandalf gets them lost and cannot recall the memories of this place. While they settle for camp, Frodo tells Gandalf he sees something following them. Gandalf mentions that the creature is Gollum, who has been following them for three days. Frodo proclaims it was not a pity Bilbo did not kill him when he had the chance. However, Gandalf says it was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. When Frodo says that the Ring never came to him and that nothing had happened, Gandalf gives his friend advice: "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought. " After recalling that it smells no longer foul, Gandalf realizes that their path leads to the dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf. However, Gimli and the company stumble upon Balin's tomb. As he hands his staff and hat to Pippin, Gandalf takes up a log written by the late Ori about how they were cornered by Orcs before eventually being killed. Pippin's curiosity gets the better of him when he grabs the body of a dead dwarf and accidentally sends its skeleton and a bucket down the well. Gandalf yells at him to throw himself in next time to rid themselves of Pippin's stupidity while taking his paraphernalia back. Suddenly, the company hears drums and Orcs approaching. Gandalf ushers the Hobbits into one corner of the room for their protection as he and the other members of the company fight the Orcs. However, during the battle, Gandalf believes Frodo to be dead after a troll stabs and seemingly kills his friend. He is revealed to be alive, much to Gandalf and the company's relief. The wizard realizes that Frodo is wearing Bilbo's mithril shirt. After their victory from their small battle, Gandalf leads the Fellowship out of Balin's tomb and toward the Bridge of Khazad-dûm before more dangers arrive. The company is suddenly surrounded by Orcs as they attempt to make their escape. As Gandalf predicted, a Balrog had been re-awakened as well. He yells for the company to run as the Balrog makes its way to them. Gandalf forces Aragorn to lead them to the bridge nearby. After a perilous journey, Gandalf stays behind to face the Balrog to protect the company. As the dangerous creature goes to fallow them, the Bridge breaks. Before the wizard can escape, he is suddenly dragged down by the throngs of Durin's Bane's whip. A helpless Frodo is held back by Boromir while trying to rescue his friend. However, before Gandalf falls, he yells for the company to fly before he falls with the Balrog. As they fall to an underground lake, Gandalf and the Balrog continue to fight. Though badly injured by the Balrog's fires, Gandalf is able to defeat his enemy before dying from his wounds. However, the Valar, resurrect Gandalf as Gandalf the White. }} A few days later, the Fellowship is reunited with Merry and Pippin. The company faces off Saruman one last time to learn where the Enemy will strike next. When the evil wizard refuses to talk, Gandalf offers his life to be spared if he tells them where their doom will happen next. However, Saruman refuses to hear of Gandalf's pity and mercy and throws a fireball at him. However, Gandalf manages to protect himself and Shadowfax, much to Saruman's shock. The new white wizard breaks the old one's staff, thus casting him out of the Order. Saruman turns on his servant, Wormtongue. Before things go further, Gandalf once again tries to get information about Sauron's next move; however, Wormtongue kills Saruman, literally stabbing him in the back. As the wizard is dead, Gandalf warns Théoden to send out warning to their allies of Middle-earth to be on guard for when Sauron will strike. As the filth of Saruman is washing away, Pippin picks up the Palantír after it falls from Saruman's sleeve and into the water. He later gives it to Gandalf, who wraps the dangerous artifact in his robes before giving Pippin a warning glance. Returning to Meduseld, Gandalf goes to the memorial feast for those who fell in battle, and watches Merry and Pippin dancing on a nearby table. Aragorn asks anything about Frodo, but Gandalf has no knowledge. The man asks the wizard what his heart tells him, and Gandalf replies that Frodo is alive. Later that night, Pippin steals the Palantír from Gandalf, who has fallen asleep. However, he wakes up when Merry yells for help and sees Pippin struggling with the dangerous stone as Sauron tortures the poor hobbit. After Aragorn pries it off of Pippin's hands, the Palantír begins rolling away before Gandalf throws his robe over the dangerous artifact. He looks over to Pippin and is horrified when he lies there quietly. Gandalf moves Merry out of the way and uses his magic to revive Pippin, who quickly apologizes for taking the Palantír. However, the white wizard asks for Pippin to tell him what he saw in the Palantír. The hobbit answers he saw a white tree in a courtyard with the city ablaze. During the conversation, Gandalf realizes Sauron is going to strike Minas Tirith. Concerned, he asks Pippin what he told Sauron of Frodo and the Ring, but Pippin reveals he said nothing of the Ring or of Frodo. During a council, Gandalf tells everyone else of Mordor's plan and that Rohan must be ready for war if the warning beacons of Minas Tirith are lit. When Aragorn exclaims that he will go, Gandalf instead tells for him to look for another way into the city. Knowing Sauron thinks Pippin has the ring, Gandalf takes the Hobbit with him to ensure his safety from the Enemy's forces. Three days later the two companions reach Minas Tirith. Before they enter, Gandalf warns Pippin that Denethor is Boromir's father and to not say a word. However, Pippin disobeys Gandalf and proclaims service and loyalty to him in honor of Boromir dying to protect him and Merry, much to the wizard's frustration. After indirectly upsetting Denethor, Gandalf continues to tell Denethor to light the Beacons as Mordor prepares to attack the city. However, Denethor turns on against the Wizard. Angered by the lord's anger, Gandalf turns away, calling for Pippin to follow him. Gandalf confides to Pippin that the lord has gone mad and that the city has fallen. He begins to explain to the Hobbit of Minas Tirith's history and why the line of Kings failed. Pippin notices a storm coming, but the wizard explains that it is not weather of the world, but a way for Sauron's forces to make their way to Gondor. He also warns to Pippin that they cannot leave the city and that help must come to them. Gandalf and Pippin receive a room together. Later that night, Pippin asks Gandalf if there is any hope for Frodo and Sam. Though there was never much hope, Gandalf says it was just a fool's, much to Pippin's confusion. Gandalf proceeds in telling Pippin about the forces that they will deal with. Pippin optimistically tells his friend that they've got the white wizard, which has to count for something, but the White Wizard remains skeptical, sensing the Witch-King of Angmar and tells Pippin that he has met the witch-king before, as he stabbed Frodo on Weathertop and begins to explain where the Witch-king resides and who he is. A couple of hours later, a warning light shoots into the sky from Minas Morgul. Seeing Pippin scared, Gandalf immediately consoles him by placing an arm around the scared hobbit's shoulders. He proclaims that the battle of their time is coming. The next morning, Gandalf has Pippin go up the tower where the beacon is at to light the candle for their allies in Rohan. He presses on to his friend that he must not fail him. Gandalf watches Pippin light up the beacons and realizes that hope is coming. Later that day, Gandalf, Pippin and Shadowfax ride out to save the men retreating from the Nazgûl by shining a bright white light in their Fellbeast's eyes before retreating to the safety of Minas Tirith. Gandalf's old friend, Faramir informs him of what Sauron has taken, much to Gandalf's displeasure. As the men say Denethor has predicted this doom, Gandalf angrily yells that he has done nothing about it. As he turns Shadowfax to reveal Pippin in front of him, Faramir stares down at Gandalf's companion. The White Wizard notices Faramir, and realizes that this is not the first hobbit to be in Faramir's company. Pippin asks Faramir if he has seen Frodo and Sam, to which the man nods. Gandalf asks where and when this happened, with Faramir answering that he last saw them in Ithelien. Both Pippin and Gandalf are excited at the news. However, to Gandalf's horror, they are passing Cirith Ungol, with Gollum as their guide. After Denethor orders his son to take over Osgiliath again, Gandalf approaches Faramir and warns him not to throw his life away. However, the young man is desperate to prove himself to his father. Gandalf assures Faramir that his father loves him and will realize it before it is too late. After Faramir returns alive, Gandalf knocks Denethor out and assumes control of the forces. During the battle, Gandalf realizes Pippin is outside, fighting. The wizard yells for the Hobbit to return for the Citadel. Pippin freezes in fear but Gandalf manages to save him and tells Pippin that the battlefield is no place for a Hobbit. As Gandalf proceeded in protecting Pippin, the Hobbit realizes that an Orc is coming towards an unsuspecting Gandalf and stabs it himself. Amazed and proud of Pippin, Gandalf says that he is indeed a Guard of the Citadel before yelling to Pippin to retreat back to the citadel. As the battle leads the second day, Pippin rushes to Gandalf, and informs him that Denethor is roasting Faramir alive. Alarmed, the wizard takes his friend up on Shadowfax and head to the Tomb of the Kings. However, the three companions are encountered by the Witch-King and his Fellbeast. Gandalf yells for him to return back to the Abyss with his master. The Witch-king mocks Gandalf and knocks him and Pippin off of Shadowfax. As Pippin goes to defend Gandalf, he is scared by the Witch-king's Fellbeast. Its master yells that the race of humans will fall. Before he strikes, Gandalf and the Witch-king hear the horns of Rohan, signifying Théoden's return. Pippin and Gandalf make their way to the tombs, where Gandalf yells for him to stay his madness. Denethor however, sets the pyre on Fire. As Gandalf uses a nearby spear to knock Denethor off, Pippin leaps into the fire and rescues Faramir. Denethor begins to attack the young hobbit. Seeing Pippin in danger, Gandalf rushes to his friend's aid and knocks Denethor off of Pippin. However, it ends in Denethor's death. Gandalf exclaims that Denethor now passes. In the last few minutes of the Battle, Pippin is scared of how close they are to death and didn't think this was how it would end. However, Gandalf reassures Pippin that it is not as bad as it is. The two companions manage to survive the battle and are reunited with their companions. Gandalf attends the Last Debate, saying Frodo has been past his sight. Aragorn convinces them that they need to take the fight to them. Gandalf warns Aragorn that Sauron will suspect that, to which the King replies that he knows that. The next day when Rohan and Gondor's forces go to Mordor, Gandalf and Pippin ride on Shadowfax to the Black Gate. However, when no one comes, Gandalf and his allies ride closer to the gate, where they are confronted by the Mouth of Sauron. At the gate, Gandalf demands that Sauron to leave and his kingdom to disband. However, Sauron's herald shows the company Frodo's mithril shirt and throws it to Gandalf. He gives the shirt to Pippin and consoles the Hobbit for the seeming loss of Frodo. However, Aragorn refuses to believe that Frodo is gone. Gandalf later fights, and survives the battle. He and a group of Eagles later save Frodo and Sam. At Minas Tirith, Gandalf sits with Frodo until he wakes up with the rest of the company with him.}} }} Abilities *'Istari Magic:' Control over magic by an Istari. ** Pyrokinesis: the ability to create and/or manipulate fire. ** Light Manipulation: Ability to create/control light. Gandalf used this ability against the Balrog and also against the Nazgûl. * Healing: To cure any injuries, or illness. Gandalf chanted a healing spell that had woken Thorin Oakenshield after he had fallen unconscious from his fight with Azog and later healed Thráin's mind after he drove into madness. As the white wizard, Gandalf healed Pippin after he was stunned by the Palantír (An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug, The Return of the King) Trivia |-| Character Notes = Etymology * The name "Gandalf" often means "elf's wand" in Norse. * Gandalf was given his name when he arrived in Middle-Earth and was originally named Olórin. Character Notes * Gandalf is one of the oldest characters in Middle-earth and was born before the creation of Arda. |-| Production Notes = Production Notes * Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, and Sauron are the three characters who appear in both the film series and appears in all three films per season. * In the original draft for The Hobbit, Gandalf was given a different name while his current name was given to Thorin Oakenshield. |-| Set Notes = Set Notes * Gandalf at the first gathering of Thorin's company accidentally hits his head on a chandelier and fixes it out. Sixty years later, it is the same chandelier that Gandalf collides with before hitting his head on one of the beams in Bilbo's house Appearances References Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members Category:Protagonists Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins Category:Allies of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Allies of Frodo Baggins Category:Male Characters Category:Order of the Five Wizards Members Category:White Council Members Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:Extended Edition Characters Category:Main Characters‏‎